The Gray Garden: Nexos
by tandomen
Summary: Un ser con cierto manto de misterio viaja a los tiempos de la guerra para cambiar el curso de lo que parece ser el presente. ¿Que quiere? ¿Que cambiará? Continuación del fanfic The gray garden: Recuerdos. Ancestros con gran foco de protagonismo (No conseguí encontrarlos como characters para la historia, asi que se menciona aca)
1. Chapter 1

\- No creo haber entendido bien... repite, mensajera – Inquirió Ethiw, sentada en su trono de plata, con la mirada fría. Un ojo cubierto tras su larga cabellera que hasta el piso llegaba.

Ella era Dios en ese mundo. Un mundo que se volvía cada vez mas gris gracias a la guerra que sostenían sus odiados enemigos, los demonios, contra ella y su hueste angelical.

Una guerra larga y sangrienta, de odios imposibles de describir con simples palabras.

Por ello fue que le costó entender, o siquiera creer, en lo que la mensajera le indicaba. Aunque sus poderes de omnisapiencia le indicaran que, en efecto, era real.

\- !Ugh¡ Para ser Dios eres lenta, mujer … - Se mofó una demonio, de largos cuernos, pelo verde, lentes y un saco rojo cubriéndole el torso.

Al instante en que terminó de hablar, el ángel jefe, protector y sirviente de Dios, avanzó hacia adelante con su tridente en alto, listo para atravesar a la enemiga.

\- ¿Atacan a la mensajera? !Que agresivos¡ - Exclamó, con las puntas del tridente de centímetros de su cara.

\- !Whodas¡ !Alto¡ - Llamó la diosa, a lo que el ángel se detuvo en seco – Si bien sus modales son dignos de castigo, no es nuestro lugar. Por favor... - Su mirada fría, casi asesina, se volvió a la demonio – Repite el mensaje antes de que sea yo quien empuñe el tridente.

\- !Oh¡ Que Dios violento – Se mofó una vez mas, antes de complacer a sus enojados escuchas – Como dije. Nos retiramos. No nos interesa el borde septentrional. Quédenselo y disfruten de el. Mi señor Kcalb y su comitiva se van de esas tierras para no volver. ¿Entendió el mensaje?

\- Si... lo he entendido … - Indicó la diosa, con la mirada profunda en el pensamiento.

\- !Por fin¡ !Ahora puedo irme de este maldito lugar¡ !Es de los mas aburridos que he visto¡ - Apreció la demonio mientras extendía sus alas y levantaba vuelo a grandes velocidades, saliendo por una de las ventanas de la torre.

Whodas, el angel jefe, se giró hacia su señora - ¿Es cierto?

La diosa dejó unos segundos de silencio, como si con sus poderes estuviera escudriñando los limites del mundo en busca de una respuesta, un indicio...

Algo que le hiciera ver que hubiera mas en ese mensaje de lo que ya había.

Mas no había nada. Todo apuntaba a que era cierto.

Los ejércitos demoníacos avanzando hacia tierras que ya estaban dominadas por su rey. Todo el borde septentrional para ella y su hueste.

Y en frente de la horda que se movía a sus propias tierras, a la cabeza, estaba Kcalb, caminando hacia delante, con la mirada fría y taciturna, sin la sonrisa diabólica que le caracterizaba.

\- Es verdad... se están retirando del borde...

Whodas pudo haber jurado que, en ese rostro frío e inexpresivo, se asomaran los sentimientos de sorpresa... e impotencia.

Por que no podía saber el por que el señor demonio abandonaba la lucha en esa región.

Y el ángel jefe no podía tener mas miedo que en esos momentos...

Su pelo blanco, atado en larga cola de caballo, se movía de manera violenta en el viento de la noche.

Estaban todas sus tropas durmiendo en sus tiendas, y quienes estaban despiertos, sabían el por que de la nueva presencia...

De ese lobo plateado y enorme que se acercara, con un encapuchado, hacia el lugar de reposo de su rey.

Kcalb era el nombre del señor demoníaco, quien recibió de una forma muy fría, aunque no descortés, a sus invitados.

\- Veo que no nos invitarás a pasar a tu tienda – Dijo el encapuchado, de la misma estatura, y su capa negra moviéndose al compás del viento.

Un gran par de cuernos se asomaban a las telas de la capucha.

\- Anul no entraría – Indicó el señor demonio, manteniendo la frialdad – Entonces... ¿Humanos se llaman?

\- Si. Entre ellos hay uno que esta interesado en lo que puedas ofrecerle. Pero también debes de tener en cuenta lo que esta dispuesto a pagar por ello.

\- Se pagará acorde a lo que se ofrezca – Indicó el demonio, enturbiando la mirada – No voy a arriesgar ni otorgar nada.

El encapuchado soltó un bufido – Sabía que dirías eso...

Sin mas, no se hablaron entre ellos hasta que ambos hubieran desaparecido de la vista del otro.

_**Wit Tandomen presenta**_

_**The gray garden: Nexo**_

_**Capítulo 1/6: El éxodo.**_

Las escaleras eran plateadas y echas de metal.

Algunas criaturas extrañas, echas de hierro y variaciones, todas trabajadas, giraban flotando o rodando con mecanismos curiosos a su alrededor, y alrededor de casi todas las cosas en esa habitación.

De estas maquinaciones, muchas eran aún mas grandes, casi de su altura, mirando vigilantes desde los costados.

Podía sentir la carencia de vida en todos los presentes, a excepción de aquella persona en frente de el, sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

Era igual a los ángeles y demonios, pero con color en su piel, carente de alas y cuernos.

\- Supongo que tu eres... Rodiart ¿Verdad?

El ser al otro lado de la mesa le miró con ojos distantes, para luego sonreír calmadamente – En efecto. Yo soy. Mucho gusto...

Se sentó en frente de su mesa. Notó una serie de símbolos pintados en la mesa, y luego miró con sus oscuros ojos a su anfitrión.

\- ¿Es tu idioma?

\- No, para nada. En este mundo las cosas funcionan distintas que en el tuyo – Indicó el sujeto, a quien llamaría por lo pronto, humano.

\- Me ha llegado el mensaje de que tienes algo para mi. Para ofrecer. Y para pedir...

\- Pedir, particularmente es una ayuda a conseguir algo que tu quieres, y que yo estoy dispuesto a conseguir. Mediante una maquina en la cual he estado trabajando, se puede matar a Dios. Pero no a cualquier Dios, si no a todos.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que yo no puedo hacerlo? ¿Que no tengo el medio para lograrlo? - Preguntó el señor demonio en frente de el, sintiéndose algo curioso por la idea de ese humano.

\- Lo habrías echo ya. Y además, no es tan simple. Otro Dios vendría a ocupar su lugar ¿O me equivoco?

El señor demoníaco guardó silencio por un rato como respuesta.

\- Eso pensé. Mi plan consiste en llevar la maquina que tengo en mi poder hacia el Nexo. El nexo es aquella cosa que es constante en todos los mundos, y desde allí, podemos matar a todos los dioses en todos los mundos. Lo que venga después, aún me es incierto...

Kcalb dejó pasar unos segundos contemplativo antes de preguntar - ¿Que pides a cambio?

\- Necesitaré mano de obra, por que mis robot, si bien son muchos, no tienen capacidades de razonamiento mas halla de la que yo les de. Necesitaría que me permitieras tener la ayuda de tu gente, si es posible..

El señor oscuro lo reflexionó nuevamente, antes de dar su respuesta – Lo hablaremos, y te daremos una respuesta a la brevedad. Hasta entonces...

La diosa tomaba su te de manera total y completamente carente de emoción, cuando miró hacia el costado con un cierto dejo de frío enojo.

\- Ya puedes salir. Ya no hay nadie además de mi en esta habitación.

Una figura encapuchada, que dejaba ver asomar dos grandes cuernos, apareció en frente de ella, sentándose en el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Quien eres? ¿Por que no debería de destruirte en este instante por meterte en mi habitación cual asesino entrenado? … ¿O por ser un sucio demonio?

La figura dejó varios segundos de silencio antes de responder – Tengo el poder de dos Diablos. No seré tan fácil de manejar.

Segundos pasaron en los que la diosa observaba al encapuchado sin decir nada. Solo con fría determinación.

\- Vengo de otro mundo. Uno que es, en cuestión, este pero con centenares de años de ventaja. Se lo que ocurrirá en este plano, tal como si hubiera visto el futuro. Y por ello, he venido a advertirte …

\- ¿Un demonio? ¿Advirtiéndome? - Susurró Ethiw, aunque sabía muy bien que sus palabras eran escuchadas – Sabes que probablemente hago caso omiso de tus advertencias. Que un demonio viniese del futuro solo quiere decir que hemos sido derrotados...

\- O que tu sueño mas oculto se hizo realidad – Ante esta declaración, la diosa guardó silencio. No había forma de que se supiera lo que ella pensara, mas aún cuando en ningún momento hubo hablado con nadie acerca de ello.

\- Te escucho...

\- Entonces... ¿No matamos a Dios? - Se repasó Yosaflame, una vez de regreso de su misión de entregar un mensaje.

\- No necesitamos un mundo sin Dios. Ni siquiera necesitamos su mundo. Podemos conseguir el nuestro, una vez lo haya desocupado aquel humano. Y claro, el resto solo puede marchar de acuerdo a como trabajemos esa tierra. Solo es cuestión de eso, trabajo. No hace falta mas muertes de parte de nadie...

Todos los lugartenientes y generales de alta gama le miraron curiosos. Esto era simplemente algo sin precedentes.

Kcalb, el rey demoníaco, uno de los seres mas poderosos y terribles, hablando de paz y trabajo. De un mundo nuevo para labrar y moldear...

\- Esta... muy raro jefe – Apreció Yosaflame, sorprendida.

Su rey le miró con sus ojos negros, de forma directa y concisa, antes de sonreír mostrando sus dientes, como le era característico.

\- Quizá es que nunca había tenido la chance...

\- Haré los preparativos y daré los mensajes al resto. No creo que haya grandes des acuerdos – Indicó la demonio, levantándose de la mesa para salir de la habitación.

En la mesa estaban, además de sus mas allegados generales, dos de sus mas allegados (Si es que asi podían llamarles) Amigos.

La demonio caníbal Cranber, con su mirada tenebrosa y sus costumbres culinarias un tanto escabrosas.

Y el demonio Lost, con un pesar en sus ojos demasiado notorio, como le era su costumbre. Pero ahora, el pesar era aún mas vistoso...

\- Cranber, deja esta habitación y lleva a los demás contigo, pero deja a Lost aquí. Debo hablar con el...

Las palabras del rey hicieron correr un cierto miedo por la espina del demonio, pero no lo demostró en lo mas mínimo. Su mirada continuó calmada, aunque sumida en el pesar.

Cranber, por su lado, se dirigió al resto de los presentes - !Muy bien¡ !Nos vamos¡

\- Pero señora Cran...- comenzó a decir uno de los generales, hasta que vieron la sonrisa en el rostro de su superior... y sus dientes... y sus ojos vicioso y hambrientos.

Ni polvo dejaron de la corrida que emprendieron, y muy educadamente, la demonio abandonó la sala.

Dejando solos al rey y al demonio.

\- Escupelo Lost. Todos lo sabemos... - Dijo el rey demonio, cerrando los ojos.

El demonio, vestido de negro y con cuernos simples, tirando hacia los costados con un oscuro color,

trato de hacerse el desentendido.

Su rey no hizo caso a su mensaje oculto de querer evitar el tema – Lost... estamos a punto de abandonar el mundo. Mejor será que lo saques de tu pecho... - Se levantó de su trono en donde miles de cuervos posaban, para caminar por la habitación, dándole la espalda a su escucha, mientras miraba hacia el cielo estrellado por una de sus gigantescas ventanas.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, en los cuales ninguno de los dos habló.

\- A quien engaño. Si yo no puedo decirlo, menos podrías tu … - Susurró el rey, mirando hacia el suelo. Luego se giró hacia su súbdito, con la luz azulada de la noche adornando su costado

– Enviarás una misiva ahora. Tu eres un general de combate, así que ella seguramente será la primera en recibirte. Dile que venga con nosotros...

\- ¿Lord... Kcalb? - Tartamudeó el demonio, no pudiendo creer lo cerca que esas palabras estaban al mas cercano de sus sueños.

Y afortunadamente, no se equivocaba.

\- Aunque quizá los nuestros no lo admitan del todo bien, si. Puedes traer a Ciel, aunque solo si ella así lo quiere. Y trata de ir en la mayor de la paz posible... - Kcalb dejó una pausa como el mensaje de que habían acabado, a lo que el demonio salió disparado.

El rey demonio quedó en soledad, mientras su mirada volvía hacia el vidrio de la ventana – Al menos tu puedes contentarte con tu nemesis. No es un lujo que todos podamos darnos...

Pasó medio mes de eso, y la diosa estaba totalmente sorprendida de lo que había sucedido.

Todo como lo había predicho el extraño estaba sucediendo. El encapuchado llegó para advertir de cosas que el sabía que pasarían en el mundo, y su Dios no...

Ethiw reflexionó en su habitación, con una taza de te entre manos. No era todo los días que aprendía una limitación a poderes que se suponían ser infinitos...

Pero eso no le impidió presentir esa presencia en su habitación.

\- Podré no saber quien eres, pero se que estas aquí, demonio – Inquirió – Aunque debo admitir que me impresiona como pasas atravez de mi guardia, y aun mas impresionante, mi ángel jefe para llegar hasta mi cuarto.

La figura negra y encapuchada avanzó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, sus cuernos aún visibles

\- Tan solo digamos que, en el futuro, conozco de sobra al ángel jefe. En cuanto al resto, son simples soldados. Faciles de engañar por alguien de mi estatus.

\- ¿El cual será? - Preguntó la diosa, aunque el extraño no le respondió mas que con una evasiva demasiado tentadora para refutar.

\- Mañana comenzarás a notar cambios en sus fuerzas. Dejarán mas y mas tierras a una velocidad que nunca pensaste posible, hasta retirarse hacia los lindes del norte. Esa tierra fue de ellos desde siempre, trata de no tomarla cuando ya no estén.

\- ¿No estén?

\- Si. Ellos harán un éxodo hacia el otro mundo, pero en algún momento, volverán. Haz lo que debas entonces, pero no hasta ese momento. Si no, comprometerás tu victoria como no te imaginas. Y algo mas... - Agregó, antes de desaparecer en la misma sombra en la cual se había materializado – Se comprensiva con los pedidos que te lleguen mañana. Por favor... créeme, serán los únicos en quien realmente puedas confiar al final, por que en este momento, son los únicos dispuestos a desafiar su naturaleza.

Sin mas, el extraño desapareció, dejando a la diosa con sus dudas.

Claro que al otro día todo se le respondió, y casi, su frío rostro mostró un ápice de sorpresa.

Kcalb se dejó caer sobre su trono. Le dolía la cabeza y estaba exhausto.

Había sido un laaaaaaargo día. Primero, el episodio con Yosaflame. Se enojó a mas no poder cuando no se le dio la misma gracia que a Lost. Y cuando su señor indagó un poco mas en el asunto, ella se negó rotundamente a admitir que quería a Sherbert, su nemesis, como acompañante. Pero eso no le impidió de, muy esquivamente, pedir por el a la diosa.

Lo mismo sucedió con Cranber y su nemesis, aunque hay que admitir que eso fue la mayor de las jaquecas. No era posible entablar una negociación seria con su mayor enemiga si aquellos dos que querían irse juntos de golpeaban la una a la otra mientras pedían partir junto al resto.

\- Es como si pidieran mas tiempo para golpearse la una a la otra- Había apreciado la diosa.

\- Será amor rudo... - Concluyo el rey demonio, mirándolas desde lejos mientras tomaban te en medio de una zona vigilada por tensos y armados ángeles y demonios. Casi un ritual en sus negociaciones.

\- Es extraño oírte hablando de amor, demonio – Dijo Ethiw, con su mirada fría e inexpresiva.

El rey demonio dio un ultimo sorbo a su taza de café, antes de dejarla en la mesa de campo, y luego caminó hacia el único pedazo de horizonte que no estaba inundado por sus soldados o los de su enemiga.

Miró hacia las montañas, hacia el cielo azul, y hacia el pastizal que se perdía en los limites de la vista.

\- Curioso … - Murmuró – Nos estamos yendo, y las palomas aún no han vuelto a poblar el cielo.

Ethiw lo miró contemplativamente – Volverán. Y cantarán como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

\- Eso espero... Entonces ¿Lo permitirás?

La diosa lo reflexionó unos segundos antes de responder – Debes saber que todo demonio que regrese de el otro lado, será de nuevo mi enemigo.

\- No lo esperaba de otra forma – Indicó el señor demoníaco, mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a andar hacia su escolta – Adios... sin ofender.

\- No hay ofensa tomada – Indicó la diosa, observando como la negra figura se marchaba, designando una mirada a su subordinada, Cranber, y asintiendo quedamente.

Lastimados y con moretones le siguieron con el enojo en sus rostros... pero muy felices en el fondo.

Y de nuevo en su castillo, el señor demonio hacía lo posible para sacarse a su enemiga de la cabeza.

Esa diosa que tanto mal le causaba, y a la vez, tantas noches en vilo le provocaba.

La amaba y la odiaba, casi tanto como amaba y odiaba esa guerra.

Pero a la guerra la odiaba mas que a otra cosa, muy en el fondo.

Papeleo, formaciones, discursos y acuerdos luego fue que su descanso en el trono llegaba. Y estaba solo, con sus recuerdos y sentimientos atormentándolo...

Hasta que sintió algo felpudo en su mano.

\- ¿Tu?... - Murmuró, entreabriendo los ojos para observar a la loba plateada a su lado, lamiendole la mano.

\- Pensamos que te gustaría algo de compañía – Dijo la voz del encapuchado, saliendo entre las sombras.

\- No me gusta charlar...

\- Tampoco a mi …

Esa fue toda la conversación que tuvieron durante un largo rato, en el cual el rey demonio ni siquiera pensó en ordenar que le dejaran solo.

Ya los últimos se estaban marchando, pero antes de dar el ultimo paso hacia el otro mundo, el rey demonio miró hacia atrás con el rabillo del ojo.

Ya los últimos se estaban marchando, pero antes de dar el ultimo paso hacia el otro mundo, la diosa miró hacia atrás entre su largo cabello.

Ambos podrían haber jurado que el otro se dio vuelta a mirarlos una ultima vez antes de que Kcalb diera el paso hacia un mundo ageno, y Ethiw volviera a su fortaleza con los suyos.

_**Fin del capítulo**_


	2. Chapter 2

El señor demonio miró hacia el inmenso espacio frente a el.

A su lado, su principal socio estaba imitándole, aunque en su mirar no había si no una calmada melancolía.

\- Esta muy desolado. Y esas construcciones que se elevan tan alto en el cielo no me agradan en lo absoluto. Son demasiado... llamativas.

\- Se llaman edificios, y pueden albergar cientos de demonios unos sobre otros en cuartos enormes que pueden personalizar como casas. Se les llama apartamentos.

El señor demonio se adelantó unos pasos, su capa negra flotando antes el viento empolvado de la zona, soplando con un tono lúgubre.

Esas construcciones, apuntando tan alto... casi como si quisieran alcanzar el cielo, aún sabiéndolo imposible.

\- Las sacaremos. Me traen malos recuerdos.

\- Como gustes. Este mundo es suyo, después de todo. Úsenlo a gusto – Indico Rodiart, mientras sacaba un dispositivo de su mano. Brilló con una luz roja muy débil, mostrándole luces que el demonio no comprendía.

\- Es un radar. Me indica si hay enemigos cerca – Indicó el sujeto, mientras guardaba el aparato – Tenemos suerte. No hay ninguno.

\- ¿Enemigos?

\- No todos quieren que llegue al nexo, señor demonio. Saben lo que soy capaz de hacer una vez allí, y temen al cambio. Matar a todos los dioses, y rehacerlos a nuestro gusto es algo con lo que no todos están de acuerdo.

El señor demoníaco miró hacia el horizonte – Pero Ethiw no será tocada.

\- Como el trato que estipulamos, yo lo cumpliré – Indicó el humano, caminando hacia adelante.

A su alrededor, las criaturas de metal flotaban sin ton ni son. Algo que le inquietaba de sobre manera.

Se giró hacia los suyos, y ahogó su necesidad de sonreír al verlos trabajar...

\- Tenías razón... - Murmuró el señor demonio, mientras presentía la presencia del encapuchado detrás de él – No has dado cuantos nos has prometido. Y ahora te pregunto: ¿Que sigue?

El encapuchado, dejando ver su cuernos por encima de su manto negro, dejó un considerable espacio de silencio antes de hablar.

\- Ahora reconstruyen, y reescriben su historia. Mucha suerte con eso. Nos veremos de nuevo en muchos años, aunque para el mundo del cual vienen, no será si no un par de meses.

Sin decir mas, el encapuchado comenzó a marcharse, sin siquiera mirar si pedían o no su estadía.

Claro que nadie la pidió.

* * *

Ethiw, dios todo poderoso en su mundo, miraba crecer las flores, sentía el agua correr por las hojas, sentía los vientos cruzar las montañas, valles y ríos...

Todo el mundo era suyo de nuevo. Todo estaba en su lugar...

Y aún así... ¿por que no sonreía?

Eso es lo que se preguntaba el ángel jefe, Wodahs, mientras le miraba con su serio semblante. Esperaba ordenes en cualquier momento, aunque con el éxodo de los demonios, ya no había enemigos en el mundo contra los cuales luchar.

Comenzaba un lento proceso de reconstrucción, enfrentándose a una realidad que constaba del poco daño que sus enemigos habían echo al mundo.

Si es que hubieran echo alguno para empezar.

_**The gray garden: Nexos**_

_**Capítulo 2/6: Utopías imperfectas.**_

Tomó aún mas herramientas. Las iba a necesitar, después de todo, las quemaba cada dos por tres...

Su compañero era demasiado irritante.

Para cuando volvió, encontró lo que tanto temía.

\- !No¡ !No¡ !No¡ !¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?¡ !No podemos hacer el armazón de hielo¡

!Se va a derretir¡

\- Ouuuu... - Se quejó Sherbert, mientras flotaba alrededor de la construcción de una forma muy desganada – Pero me gusta el detalle...

\- !¿Tienes los cesos congelados o que?¡ !Nuestra casa va a desparramarse por todo el pueblo en cuestión de horas¡

\- Pero, pero... no vamos a necesitar espejos, ni muebles. Podríamos hacer todo super rapido y que quedaría muy bonito... Además, si lo hago de permahielo, tardaría el triple en derretirse.

\- !O maldición¡ !Realmente tienes la cabeza helada¡ - Repuso Yosaflame, caminando muy enojada, su pelo verde rebotando contra sus hombros - !Si lo hacemos en permahielo hará demasiado frío adentro de la casa¡ !Cuando invitemos a los muchachos, tendrán que venir con dos kilos de ropa puesta para no morir de hipotermia¡

\- Bueeeno, pero podemos recubrir la base con concreto para que no pase el frío – Inquirió Sherbeth, levantando el dedo, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que dejó un chichón latiendo entre sus cabellera.

\- !Claro, y que yo trabaje el doble para encontrar y armar moldes para recubrir tus desastres gelidos de casa¡ !Tan solo toma una herramienta y ponte a trabajar¡...- Sin mas, le arrojó una bolsa con varios utensilios y se dispuso a apilar ladrillos y cemento.

Sherbeth se hubiera quejado de su crueldad, pero el angel risueño sabía lo bien que lo conocía su demoníaca compañera.

Sabía muy bien que el solo quería evitarse el trabajo, y el que ella no lo mencionara mas de una vez en la discusión era prueba suficiente de su amabilidad... para él, al menos.

Eso claro, y el detalle que el aún no podía creer...

Trabajaron en la construcción durante un rato, y fue cuando el ángel vestido de blanco y con bufanda dejó de alabar su hermosura con los piropos mas bizarros que pudieran ocurrirsele, que la demonio notó que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Se giró hacia su compañero, quien miraba hacia su parte de la construcción con una mirada distante que no le era característica.

\- No puedo... no puedo creer que quisieras... que viniera contigo... - Susurró, mirando hacia su obra a medio hacer- Yo... yo solo se congelar.

La demonio se sentó a su lado – No te preocupes. Yo te descongelaré la cabeza. Ahora presta atención... - Con eso dicho, se acomodó los lentes, y tomó el martillo- Te enseñaré a usar las herramientas de cero.

* * *

Con un rodillazo a su estomago, la ángel calló hacia el suelo, su oponente haciendo lo propio en dirección contraria.

Doloridos, miraron hacia el cielo, los moretones en sus rostros aún latentes.

\- ¿No deberíamos empezar a construir nuestra casa? - Dijo Rigatona, sintiendo la suciedad poblar toda su ropa.

A su lado, Cranber simplemente dejó escapar un eructo de satisfacción.

\- Acabas de comerte una oruga que estaba en el piso ¿Verdad?

La risa maquiavelica de su demoníaca compañera fue su respuesta, y exasperada, simplemente dejó que el silencio envolviera a ambos mientras observaban el cielo raso.

Curiosamente, había muchas palomas volando de un lado a otro.

\- Podríamos vivir en uno de los edificios como los demás ¿Sabes? - Dijo Rigatona, sus ropas verdes desarregladas y maltratadas por la reciente pelea.

Cranber se levantó de hombros, indicando su negativa, pero desinteresadamente.

\- Hey Rigatona. Creo que dejé mis mejores puñetazos en esa pelea de recién – Admitió la demonio, suspirando con un cierto dolor en su espalda.

Su compañera le miró con una satisfecha sonrisa – Creo que yo también. ¿Que vamos a hacer hasta que se nos ocurran nuevas forma de golpearnos el uno al otro?

Siguiéndole el juego, limpiándose los labios de los restos de su peculiar "Comida", Cranber se sentó y concluyó – Quizá... ¿Hacer una casa para empezar? Un comedor... dos habitaciones...

Sintió como su compañera se levantaba hasta quedar a su lado, parada, para agacharse levemente y extender su mano hacia el - ¿Que tal... una sola?

Un cierto rubor invadía sus mejillas, y las temperaturas de su rostro tampoco estaban bajas.

\- No veo por que no... - Sonrió, tomando la mano para incorporarse.

* * *

El silencio era todo el sonido que necesitaban.

No había palabras, solo el constante resonar de las herramientas. Ladrillo a ladrillo, con cemento y paciencia.

Entre sus manos se pasaban diversas herramientas de todo tipo, y solo fue cuando sin querer sus dedos se rozaron, que volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

Todas las preguntas que se hicieran antes volvieron a invadir sus mentes.

¿Por que hacer una casa cuando podían vivir en los edificios abandonados, como todos los demás?

No todos estaban de acuerdo con que ángeles les hubieran acompañado hasta el mundo. Y mejor, para evitar problemas, decidieron construir una casa en las lejanías.

Además, siempre habían gustado de las casas. Esos enormes monstruos de metal, alejados del verde, les parecían incómodos.

¿Esos seres echos de metal, sin vida, que pululaban por doquier? Robots les decían, y había varios que parecían conservar algo de sentimientos dentro de ellos. Eran pocos, pero rumoreaban que había mas. Que eran varios, y que estaban dispuestos a todo para echarlos.

No les daba miedo. En el peor de los casos, si había guerra de nuevo, podrían combatir juntos contra el peligro, codo con codo. Ya no tenían que lastimarse de nuevo

¿Por que aceptaste venir, y por que me invitaste? En cada uno, una de estas preguntas estaba latente.

Se sonrieron.

Lost fue el primero entre los suyos, aunque nunca dijo nada. No hacía falta.

Ciel fue la primera entre los suyos, aunque nunca dijo nada. No hacía falta.

"Por que te amo" fueron aquellas palabras que no necesitaron decirse. Se sonrieron, y continuaron la labor, obviando completamente al encapuchado que les miraba desde lejos, montado en su lobo plateado.

\- Anul... que curioso es verlos así … - Susurró la figura negra, cuyos cuernos escapaban a las telas que cubriesen su cuerpo – Se que no es igual a nuestro mundo. Yosaflame era un chico, después de todo. Pero... aún así. Es casi...- La figura sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, sacando las ideas que albergara su cabeza – Ya vámonos Anul. Quiero volver a casa antes de la cena.

Sin mas, la loba observó como el portal se abría ante ella, como si un espacio celeste fluor se dibujara en la realidad.

Y la figura montada pasó, junto con su montura, para no ser vistos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

* * *

En el otro mundo, el ángele jefe, vestido en su uniforme blanco y con su inclemente mirada, mantenía el área vigilada como si la hecatombe pudiera acontecer en cualquier segundo.

Que hubiera paz no era motivo para la falta de vigilancia.

Por ello fue que apretó su mano aún mas en su enorme tridente antes de hablar – Dame un solo motivo por el cual no deba terminar con tu existencia en este momento, demonio.

Detrás de el, el viento moviendo las telas negras de su ropa, el demonio encapuchado le miraba con cierta distancia, su rostro aún sin ser descubierto.

\- No solo uno, si no tres – Comenzó – Primero, solo vine a verte por unos minutos antes de seguir mi camino. Mi esposa me espera para cenar y odiaría que llegara tarde- Hablaban en el borde de un risco, mirando hacia el paisaje en el fondo – Segundo, no te deseo ningún daño ni a ti ni a tu mundo. De echo, estoy para todo lo contrario. Y tercero y ultimo... - Comenzó a sacarse la tela de su capucha, dejando ver su pálido rostro de ojos negros y sus labios carentes de sonrisa – Nunca has podido manejarme. Soy demasiado poderoso para ti, y ahora aún mas...

El ángel le vio ciertamente shockeado. En frente de el, estaba un demonio vestido de traje negro y corbata. Pelo blanco y corto, un poco mas alto que el, con mirada fija...

Y sin embargo, para el ángel jefe, era inconfundible.

\- Hermano...

\- Es un gusto verte sano – Indicó el demonio, antes de darle algo que Wodahs nunca pensó que vería.

Una sonrisa leve.

\- Verte así me ha echo tan feliz, aunque claro, en realidad, no seamos hermanos...- Susurró, mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás – Hazme el favor y no digas nada a nadie acerca de que me has visto. Yo soy el Kcalb de otro mundo, y no tengo nada que ver con este. Hasta nunca... - Sin mas, un gigantesco lobo apareció detrás de el, y juntos, desaparecieron en una especie de abertura celeste en el aire.

El ángel jefe se quedó mirando el espacio que antes estuviera ocupado por su hermano, el cual, aún con su apariencia cambiada, era inconfundiblemente el...

Sin mas, decidió abandonar su puesto. Tenía mucho que informar.

* * *

La cola de caballo, formada de pelo pálido, volaba libre en el viento, golpeándole el rostro.

Kcalb simplemente se limitó a quitársela de la cara con un par de dedos, molesto con el detalle. Se la echó encima de los hombros, para que pudiera flotar libre hacia el costado, junto a las telas de su capa y el viento fuerte que soplaba, lleno de polvo.

\- Esta es la ciudad capital número treinta y dos – Indicó Rodiart, vestido de una forma similar, pero sus ojos color celeste miraban hacia la distancia.

En el fondo de ese paisaje, se notaba una gigantesca ciudad con mucho movimiento en ella. Grandes estatuas se levantaban tras los edificios, y se notaba trabajo en proceso entre ellas.

\- Esa ciudad es una de las mas grandes entre las bases que se nos oponen. Una vez ellas sean erradicadas y re programadas, podremos ubicar el nexo de este mundo. Y eso nos llevará un paso mas hacia nuestro sueño.

Kcalb le miró con cierta soltura.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses, y Rodiart podía ser demasiado insoportable aveces con la temática de sus sueños...

Sin embargo, siempre se los veía juntos.

\- Entonces me dices que si nos deshacemos de esta ciudad, podremos seguir poblando este mundo sin necesidad de amontonarnos en los edificios.

\- Sip.

\- ¿Sip? Estamos hablando de una gloriosa y épica batalla ¿y tu solo me dices "Sip"?

\- Sip.

-... Te odio humano.

\- Na. Tu sabes que me amas y no puedes evitaaaaaaaarlo – Comenzó a bromear, mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de su hombro, tironeándolo de un lado a otro.

Sin embargo, un impacto digno de sacudir el mundo cortó la transacción.

\- Ouch. Eres muy malo...

\- No. Tu eres muy insoportable... - Inquirió el demonio, con la vena de su cabeza latiendo como si fuera un segundo corazón.

\- ¿Cuanto a que si fuera una muy linda chica no me hubieras golpeado? - Desafió Rodiart, poniendo ambos puños en sus caderas.

\- Una broma pesada que quedará impune. Me parece lo justo.

\- Cuando te derrote, te haré caer sobre tu linda cabecita algo muy oloroso – Declaró el humano, haciendo una pose que señalaba hacia adelante, como si fuera un héroe de películas.

El señor demonio le miró con vergüenza ajena.

Fue una hora mas tarde, que el ejercito de demonios y robots, codo a codo, estuvieron a punto de marchar hacia delante.

La ciudad treinta y dos claramente formada para recibirlos con las mismas intenciones que ellos.

\- ¿Estas listo? - Preguntó Rodiart, mientras observaba como el rey demonio se paraba en frente de su ejercito mientras miraba hacia la ciudad.

\- Que haya pasado tiempo, no significa que no se como hacerlo – Indicó, mientras levantaba su mano hacia arriba, el viento volando su ahora empolvada capa hacia el costado.

Nos los miraba, pero su mente se depositó en sus mas queridos subditos, felices, ya con sus parejas en frente...

Yosaflame, lentes puestos, junto a Sherbet, la temperatura bajando a su alrededor.

Rigatona golpeada y amorotonada, junto con Cranber, en el mismo estado, ambas preparadas para demostrar la violencia de la que eran capaces.

Lost y Ciel, silenciosos y taciturnos, esperando el momento de la orden para provocar caos en las filas enemigas.

Todos felices, todos queriendo paz. Y el ahora los enviaba a la guerra.

"Supongo que quien quiere conquistar un mundo no tiene permiso de librarse de la culpa" Concluyó, mientras bajaba su mano hacia adelante.

* * *

\- !Ataquen¡ - Gritó Ethiw, Dios en su mundo, mientras jadeando, se daba cuenta de que era solo otro sueño.

Nuevamente, el demonio que ocupaba su imaginación... aquel a quien ella nunca podría terminar de descifrar, volvía. Y con todos los ejércitos demoníacos tras el, listos para la guerra.

Pero ella ordenaba el ataque antes.

Sin embargo, ella se encontraba intrigada de sobre manera.

Su Kcalb, cuya mirada de odio, al no sufrirla sobre ella, le faltaba tanto... esos ojos negros...

Nuevamente se sorprendía pensando en el, y aún mas shockeada al saber que Wodhas se encontrara con otro Kcalb. Probablemente de otro mundo.

Era demasiado para procesar, y muy curiosa estaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Kcalb seguiría vivo en el futuro. ¿La guerra también? ¿Que habría sido de ella?

Acaso el... ¿La había matado? No podía arriesgarse...

Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en el. Sabía lo que quería decir eso...

Si ella continuaba, sin lugar a dudas pasaría. Se enamoraría del enemigo... Se enamoró del enemigo...

Pero lo esperaría como debía de hacerlo. Si Kcalb estaba vivo en un futuro, significaba que el volvería. Y que la derrotaría...

No podía correr ese riesgo.

Cuando volviera, ella lo enfrentaría. Pero... sin el Diablo, Dios no tiene rival. Y en el caso de Ethiw, tampoco propósito.

Entonces, no podía matarlo... Debía sellarlo.

Y con esa simple orden, los mas grandes artesanos comenzaron a forjar el ataúd definitivo.

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ethiw, la diosa de su mundo, miró a sus sirvientes armar el objeto poco a poco

No debían dejar ninguna fuga de luz. Ninguna mínima forma de que el mundo exterior pasara dentro.

Debía ser duro. Y era del material mas resistente que habían podido conseguir.

Armado de manera meticulosa, y con cientos de sellos en su superficie para anular cualquier tipo de magia que fuera posible de usarse.

En su interior, la victima no podría hacer nada. Literalmente nada...

Sus brazos, sus piernas, sus poderes, su ser, no lograría nada.

Una nada infinita que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Con mirada fría y taciturna, la diosa observaba la creación del objeto mientras sus cabellos volaban hacia el costado por inercia.

Su túnica blanca inmovil, ni se inmutó cuando su principal sirviente, el angel jefe Wodahs, se le presentó detrás.

\- Mi señora Ethiw. ¿Me ha llamado?

\- Wodahs, quiero que tengas un plan de contingencia en caso de que ocurra lo peor, y nuestros enemigos regresen a nuestro jardín – Ordenó la diosa, sin inmutarse.

\- Antes de partir, unas palabras – Pidió Wodahs, a lo que su superior ni se molestó en negar. El ángel simplemente avanzó un par de pasos hacia adelante, y dijo – Los demonios se han ido. ¿No sería mejor que se concentrara en hacer mas bello el mundo, ahora que no hay guerra?

Un silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos hasta que la diosa habló – No importa que tanto haga en este mundo, si los demonios vuelven, todo mi trabajo se perderá en segundos. Estoy segura. Debemos estar preparados para lo peor antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

El ángel le miró con mucho pesar, pero obedeció sin decir nada mas

* * *

En otro mundo, el combate se recrudecía en el medio del campo, sonidos de metal, golpes y gritos que parecían rugidos en el fragor de la batalla.

Y en esa imagen de violencia sin par, casi hermosos y en su maxima gloria, siete figuras tomaban el protagonismo del combate.

De las siete, seis eran algo casi ilógico de ver. Y sin embargo, las mas destructivas y gloriosas del campo de batalla.

_**The gray garden: Nexos.**_

_**Capítulo 3/6: Ganándose un mundo**_

Yosaflame, una demonio vestida de rojo y con cabello verde, salió disparada en una llamarada de fuego entre las legiones de metálicos enemigos.

Los robots a su paso, disparaban pedazos de metal pequeños y letales que luego, ella sabía que se llamaban balas. Pero la temperatura a la que ella volaba era superior a la que pudieran soportar los metales con los que se encontraba, asi que a su andar, sus enemigos se derretían de par en par.

De vez en cuando, se paraba en su violenta acometida, y desenvainaba su espada, cortando sin ningún tipo de reparo, mientras de su boca dejaba escapar un gran torrente de fuego que engullía todo a su alcance.

Detrás de ella, cubriéndola de las balas, pilares de hielo se levantaban, duros cual mural, para destruirse a los pocos segundos, apareciendo un ángel de bufanda gris y sobretodo blanco, que extendía su manos hacia los costados, haciendo que los pedazos de hielo partidos salieran hacia adelante, filosos, a una velocidad pavorosa, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Luego de dejó caer a espaldas de su pareja, en sus manos sostenido un báculo de extrañas proporciones.

\- Son demasiados...- Murmuró Sherbeth, el ángel, con una sonrisa cansada.

\- Mejor. Mas diversión para nosotros... - Sonrió la demonio detrás de el, dándole en beso en la mejilla, antes de arrojarse hacia sus enemigos.

\- Tenemos que hablar acerca de tus pasatiempos – Murmuró Sherbet, mientras levantaba las manos hacia arriba, y una gigantesca bola de hielo se materializaba a varios metros sobre el.

* * *

En la retaguardia de la avanzada demoníaca, entre gritos y sonidos de metales chocando, las dos guardias designadas a cubrir la parte trasera del ejercito, para evitar que los cercaran, se debatían entre puñetazos y patadas a un paso muy violento.

\- !Ustedes¡ - Una patada atravesó a un robot en seco - !No son¡ - Un puñetazo penetró en el frente de uno de sus enemigos - !Ni la mitad¡ - Con su mano erguida, partió a un rival en dos - !De duros¡- Con un cabezazo, su enemigo quedó lo suficientemente machacado como para salpicarle de aceite la ropas verdes - !Que Cranber¡ - Con esto ultimo, arrojó a otro de sus enemigos con velocidad y fuerza, tumbando a otros tantos con su accionar.

Mirando a la ángel con una sonrisa en su rostro, su compañera demoníaca, Cranber, pensó "Si Rigatona puede hacerlos papilla tan fácil..." Mientras su mente se abstraía en sus ideas, golpeaba una y otra vez a un robot particularmente grande, ahora reducido a partes de un gigante metálico masacrado a golpes "Me pregunto si yo podré..."

No lo pensó mas, sacando sus alas demoníacas, provistas de dientes, las cerró sobre su enemigo mas cercano, atrapándolo con ellas, y abalanzándose sobre el, con su boca llena de colmillos hambrientos, abiertas.

Un clank, y la mano del ángel Rigatona partiendo el robot en fue lo que siguió a eso.

\- Cranber, eres un idiota – Apreció, mientras se ponía en guardia a sus espaldas.

\- Ou...- Se quejaba Cranber mientras se agarraba el diente golpeado.

Los dientes no tenían la misma fuerza que los brazos y piernas.

* * *

Rápido, silencioso, y letal, dos haces de luz avanzaban entre las filas enemigas, en el flanco derecho del ejercito.

Una figura de negro, cuernos pronunciados saliendo de su cabeza, avanzaba con su alas extendidas, golpeando con movimientos dignos de todo arte marcial, levantaba a varios enemigos por sobre si, varios metros en el aire.

El segundo haz de luz, mas claro y brillante, vestida de celeste y blanco, tomaba a sus enemigos en el aire, y con sus alas de ángel extendidas, devolvía a las victimas hacia el suelo, luego de que una parte de su brillo se pasara al metálico cuerpo que sostuviera.

Y cuando el cuerpo volvía al suelo, explotaban en mil pedazos, en una violenta andanada de fuego y luz.

Silenciosos, ambos dos, Lost el demonio, y Ciel el ángel, primeros de entre los suyos en enamorarse perdidamente el uno del otro, eran una fuerza letal, espectacular, y, de forma curiosa, silenciosa.

Las balas trataban de alcanzarles una y otra vez, pero no podían. Ellos eran muy rápidos...

Incluso cuando ambos haces, de vez en cuando, se unían rápidamente. Demasiado rápido para ver que eran ambos compartiendo un beso fugaz antes de continuar su labor.

Eso fue, hasta que uno de los enemigos vio su oportunidad, y disparó a donde los haces de juntarían de nuevo...

Una bala rozó la mejilla de Ciel.

* * *

Estaba combatiendo a mil enemigos a la vez. Los sonidos de combate inundaban sus oído y enturbiaban su mente.

Los disparos agotaban el aire... y sin embargo...

Y sin embargo, Kcalb, el rey demonio, notó el mudo dolor que gimiera Ciel.

\- Todos... - Murmuró el demonio, sintiendo algo que no sentía desde hacía mucho – Van... - Los enemigos, obteniendo un respiro del asalto sin cesar del demonio, comenzaron a rodearlo - !A MORIR¡- La ultima proclamación, resonó en todo el campo de batalla, sobreponiéndose a cada una de las balas, gritos y golpes que se escuchasen en el combate.

Una voz de ultra tumba, grave como la mayor de las catástrofes, y furiosa como el peor de los volcanes, haciendo temblar la tierra no por potencia...

Si no por miedo.

Una línea de cristales negros comenzaron a levantarse del suelo, formando una línea entre el grueso de robots y demonios; separando a Yosaflame y Sherbet de sus magullados objetivos; Acercando a Rigatona y Cranber al ejercito aliado; Tomando a Lost y Ciel, y elevándolos varios metros por sobre el campo de combate, con delicadeza, formando una superficie circular a varios metros del suelo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Lost, tocando a Ciel desesperado.

El silencioso ángel le sonrió mostrándose hermosa como la primera vez que la viera, aunque con sangre resbalando de su mejilla cortada.

Se abrazaron, y así, contemplaron la escena debajo de ellos.

* * *

Sus zapatos se hundían en la tierra, desplazándola, y su cola de caballo volaba salvaje hacia todos lados, mientras un viento errático sin dirección específica se arremolinaba a su alrededor, a la vez que ciento de cuervos salidos de la nada, comenzaban a revolotear a pocos metros suyo, formando una imagen siniestra.

El caminando entre una marea de plumas negras, rodeando su cabeza miles de cristales negros, formando una corona.

Esta era la ultima batalla antes de poder reclamar el mundo como suyo. Habían trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta ahí.

Y no iba a perder a uno de los suyos ahora.

\- !MUERAN¡- Gritó en voz terrible, dejando a los truenos fríos en comparación. A su comando, los cristales presionaron hacia adelante, con una fuerza que nada tenía que envidiar a las placas tectónicas del planeta, levantando a la gran mayoría de los robots del ejercito enemigo en el aire.

Miles de enemigos fuero presionados hasta hacerse polvo por manos de cristal oscuro que les aprisionaron en las alturas hasta que el aceite se escurrió por sus circuitos. Y sin embargo, millones quedaban, cayendo al suelo.

Y nada duraron, por que acto seguido, una marea de plumas, cuervos y cristales comenzó a barrer el suelo de la ciudad, con la figura terrible del rey demonio al frente, montando la perdición de sus enemigos en la cúspide de la marea de muerte.

Destruía todo a su paso, intimidando a enemigos y amigos por igual, hasta que de un edificio, el mas grande de todos, asomó lo que parecía ser un gigantesco cañón.

El ultimo recurso del enemigo. Un arma que podía matar a un dios o un diablo con un único disparo al este desplegar todo su poder.

Sin duda, un disparo que acabaría con Kcalb... de no ser por un bombardeo aéreo desplegado sobre el mismo.

Rodiart, montando uno de sus vehículos voladores, saludó a quien antes fuera su amigo desde las alturas, antes de desaparecer volando en el ocaso.

* * *

Ethiw tembló un poco al tomar el te en su silla.

Le había costado el sueño últimamente. Nada la cansaba lo suficiente, nada la entretenía lo suficiente, mas que imaginar como sería de dificultoso atrapar a Kcalb cuando volviera. Y sin embargo, que de esto ella era consciente, el temblor en sus labios, casi deseoso de probar otra cosa que no era el té, le hizo reflexionar sobre algo.

Algo muy curioso. Muy extraño incluso...

Ella solo sentía esto cuando luchaba... contra el. En mano a mano. En poder contra perdición.

Luz contra oscuridad.

Los dos perfectos polos que colisionaban... la naturaleza expresada en la violenta unión de los dispares.

\- El está peleando. Justo ahora...

El rostro ensombrecido del ángel jefe miró hacia el suelo con silenciosos disgusto – Si.

\- El siempre va a pelear, tarde o temprano. No hay manera de que haya paz entre nosotros así...

El ángel jefe, acostumbrado a defender sus puntos a muerte, hizo algo que hacía eones no hacía.

Agachó la cabeza, y dejando escapar un suspiro, murmuró – Tiene razón.

La diosa cerró los ojos, y su servidos jamás sabría si era para pensar mas profundamente, o para sumergirse en el sentimiento tentativo de sus labios – Ve a supervisar que la construcción del ataúd definitivo siga en condiciones. No quiero que el demonio escape de ninguna manera.

\- Entendido...

* * *

Todos estaban tácitos del terror. El señor demonio, habiendo demostrado toda su furia, ahora corría como poseído entre sus filas.

Y cuando llegó a su destino, cayó de rodillas poniéndose a la altura de una sangrante Ciel - ¿Estas bien? - Fue todo lo que preguntó, una vez estuvo en frente a el ángel, terrible, aceite y plumas chorreando de su alta figura.

Pero el ángel silencioso simplemente le dedicó una shockeada sonrisa, y acto seguido, se abalanzó sobre el, abrazándolo.

\- !C...Ciel¡ !Suéltate en este instante¡

\- Sabemos que lo hizo para que ninguno de nosotros sufriera, señor Kcalb – Indicó Lost, aún tembloroso mientras se paraba del suelo – No hay manera de que no nos diéramos cuenta.

Los demás demonios comenzaron a rodearlo, sonrisas tímidas, y en algunos casos aterradas, en sus rostros.

\- !No días insensateces¡ !Lo hice para ganar la batalla¡- Yosaflame y Sherbert hicieron lo propio-

!No podíamos perder¡ !Nos fuimos de un mundo para tener uno nosotros¡- Rigatona y Cranber, junto con Lost, les imitaron- !No iba a permitir que ...¡ Que...- El resto de los demonios comenzaron a acercarsele, y poco a poco, se le unieron en un abrazo de proporciones majestuosas.

Los demonios de un mundo, y tres ángeles, unidos en un abrazo.

\- Lo hizo para que nosotros tuviéramos un mundo, señor Kcalb... - Murmuró Lost, que al ser tan silencioso como su rey, era aún mas perceptivo – Siempre supimos que le ataba al jardín de Dios. Y no tardamos mucho en saber lo que sacrificó por nosotros...

\- Idiotas... no se me peguen tanto...- Susurró el rey demonio, sus ojos ocultos en sus grises cabellos.

\- No, mi rey – Inquirió Yosaflame – Este es nuestro gracias. Saboteaste tus posibilidades con aquella chillona para que nosotros pudiéramos tener nuestro mundo. Este es nuestro gracias... !Te atrapamos¡

Súbitamente, el rey fue puesto horizontal al suelo por miles de manos - !¿Que hacen?¡ !Bájenme en este instante¡

\- !Hip Hip¡- Gritó Sherbet, levantando las manos.

\- !Hurra¡

\- !Idiotaaaaaas¡

Y así se repitió como ocho veces.

* * *

Rodiart los vio desde lejos.

Su destino siempre era pelearse con todo amigo o amante que tuviese en su vida, pero al menos esta vez, había dolor de la otra parte por su partida.

Era lo que pudo percibir al ver a Kcalb a los ojos. Lo sabía, muy en el fondo.

Las diferencias entre ellos, sin importar las peleas en los últimos meses, no habían destruido su amistad.

Seguían siendo amigos, aún en el fondo de la pelea.

Miró su mano. El radar que indicaba a donde daba el nexo de mundo.

A un mundo muerto que era el punto en que todos podían encontrarse.

\- Kcalb, adios. Y si tenemos suerte, hasta nunca – Murmuró, mientras se alejaba en el ocaso.

* * *

Esa noche, luego de numerosas celebraciones, cada uno fue a la cama a dormir.

Pero un señor demonio no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tenía ante si un destructor de dioses y diablos, que si bien solo podía dispararlo una vez antes que que se rompiese, seguía siendo útil.

Con esto, el podría, quizá, amenazar a Ethiw en su regreso para ganar unos segundos de platica y negociar la paz...

Pero no iba a abandonar a su pueblo. No podía hacerlo. No debía hacerlo...

Sin embargo, sus deseos eran muy fuertes.

Esos pensamientos le atormentaron toda la noche, y a la mañana, cuando el sueño pudo mejor que el, nadie se atrevió a despertarlo...

Pero si, a hacer otra cosa.

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos, el rey demonio supo que había algo distinto en el ambiente.

Ese techo de madera, no echo de escombros y cemento...

Esa ventana que daba hacia un verde pastizal...

El olor a comida bien cocinada...

Era como volver a su infancia, aunque el ya no era un infante...

Entonces ¿Por que?...

Muchos por que:

¿Por que la casa estaba echa de madera y no de escombros?

¿Por que no estaba durmiendo en la punta de uno de los abandonados edificios, como era su costumbre?

Y principal, mas que todo...

¿Por que Wodahs estaba sirviendo dos platos en una mesa no muy lejos de la cama en donde el reposaba?

El ángel jefe, frente a todo tipo de lógica, le saludo con media sonrisa – Es bueno que te despiertes hermano...

¿Acaso estaba en el jardín gris?

_**Fin del capítulo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

El rey demonio tomó la taza de te entre sus manos nuevamente y le dio otro sorbo.

Estaba tibio ya, pero no le quedaba mucho mas contenido a la taza.

Miró a los ojos de su hermano, Wodhas, el ángel jefe, quien en vez de matarlo mientras durmiera, la preparó te y le acostó en su cama.

Luego reflexionó, sin romper la mirada, acerca de lo dicho por este: Sus principales y mas cercanos soldados, tres ángeles y tres demonios, lo habían sacado de su tierra conquistada para dejarlo en el jardín gris.

¿Y por que sería? No tenía que imaginarlo...

El tenía una costumbre. Escribir su vida en clave entre los muchos libros que el redactaba en tinta.

Al parecer, alguien le había descubierto. Y si bien eso le irritaba, no le sorprendía.

Ciel siempre había sido inteligente con esos tipos de cosas, como aprendió en su estadía en el mundo conocido como "Tierra".

\- Entonces... ¿Como estuvo todo en mi aucencia?

\- Bien... supongo – Le respondió el ángel jefe, llenando ambas tazas de nuevo con te todavía caliente de la tetera – Ethiw ha estado reconstruyendo el mundo poco a poco. Demasiado lentamente diría yo, en realidad.

\- Comprendo... entonces, dime ¿Por que no e oído ninguna paloma en el cielo en camino aún?

\- Quizás por que estás dentro de mi casa. No creo que tengas tan buen oído.

\- Cierto, cierto – Cedió Kcalb, asintiendo con la cabeza. Suspiró largamente, para luego observar a su alrededor – Que extraño que tengas una casa tan lejos del castillo de Ethiw.

\- La construí en caso de que la necesitara. Y ahora veo para que – Admitió el ángel, recostándose en el respaldar de su silla – Me alegro de tu habilidad para borrar tus alrededores de la vista de Dios.

\- Eso es algo en lo que soy bastante bueno – Suspiró el demonio, tomando un sorbo de te. Ahora si estaba caliente.

\- Cuidado, no te quemes hermano.

\- Callate...

_**The gray garden: Nexos**_

_**Capítulo 4/6: Una nueva treta...**_

\- Entonces... dime que ocurrió. Con detalle, hermano – Pidió el ángel, sentándose en el sillón.

El rey demonio, del otro lado, le imitó, su cola de caballo y su capa presionándose contra el respaldar del mueble, acolchándose a su presión – De acuerdo... ¿Por donde comenzamos?

_Los ángeles que vinieron con nosotros... se siente raro el llamarlos así, por que nos hemos vuelto muy unidos con el tiempo..._

_Para no divagar, los llamaré por sus nombres, por que es como ellos querrían que los llamara._

_Sherbet dejó de molestar continuamente a Yosaflame, e incluso ahora lo veo mas feliz que antes. Menos... cansado. ¿Sabías que sus sonrisas no eran de calma? Eran de cansancio. Estaba enloqueciendo de a poco al tener que luchar contra Yosaf. Y ella, su convicción no era si no una excusa para esquivar esa misma realidad. Ahora que nada se interponía en su camino, ella y el comenzaron a congeniar cada vez mas. Fue increíble cuando me enteré que iban a tener un hijo... me puse tan feliz... como si el bebé fuera mío y no de ellos..._

_Lo que supe cuando decidieron abortarlo, solo para no tener que ponerse en peligro en la guerra me destruyó el corazón. Pero ellos mostraron rostros fieros, pese a las mejillas mojadas de las lágrimas._

_Siguieron juntos hasta el fin de la guerra..._

_Si. Por que allí tuvimos también guerra. Eran seres de metal, con formas similares a las nuestras, pero duros de golpear y derrotar. Y sin embargo, tuvimos mucho apoyo._

_Por un lado, Lost y Ciel hablaban cada vez menos, pero se les entendía cada vez mas. Era hermoso... con ellos pasaba mas tiempo que con todos. Te darás una idea por que..._

_Cranber y Rigatona seguían con su situación particular. Se golpeaban hasta que no tenían mas energías... y luego, se recuperaban practicando otras... "Actividades"_

_!No estoy rojo¡ … Estúpido Wodahs, deja de reírte... !Que no estoy rojo te digo¡_

_Ahem, continuando. También tuvimos apoyo de un tercero._

_Era un ser igual a nosotros, pero sin ningún poder mas que el de su inteligencia. Se llamaba Rodiart, y era un hombre. Se llamaba a si mismo humano, y despertaba admiración._

_Siempre pensando hacia adelante. Siempre buscando un sueño que parecía imposible._

_El tenía un ejercito de seres de metal para ayudar, y durante mucho tiempo, fue un camarada confiable..._

_Aunque era irritante como nadie. A veces, me hacía extrañar a Ethiw y nuestros encuentros violentos. Con eso podrás darte una idea._

_Pero aún así... !No te rías, que va en serio¡ El sujeto era muy irritante._

_Sin embargo, me sentía cómodo en su presencia, y el también en la mía. Fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo._

_Y luego lo supe. _

_En un principio me mudé a ese mundo por que sabía lo que Rodiart buscaba. El quería encontrar un nexo entre los distintos mundos para exterminar a todos los dioses. Pero no podía sin mi ayuda..._

_Y yo no quería a Ethiw muerta. Se que es difícil de creer y que..._

_Espera ¿Me crees?... Eres mi hermano, no debería sorprenderme... Pero aún así lo hace..._

_Gra...gra...!Gran cosa debes creerte no¡..._

_Lo siento. No soy bueno en estas cosas._

_Reanudar la historia. ¿Donde me quedé? Claro..._

_Rodiart era mas fuerte lo que pensé. El, con el arte que usaba para crear esos seres de metal, también se había transformado en un ser que podía rivalizar conmigo y con Ethiw. Era algo temible..._

_No acabamos nuestra pelea, por que supimos que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida del otro. Aún eramos amigos..._

_Aún somos amigos._

_Rodiart dejó en mis manos su mundo, y prometió dejar afuera a Ethiw de todo este proyecto que estaba gestando ¿Que por que peleamos me dices?_

_Por que el descubrió una forma de acelerar todo, pero de esa forma, simplemente todos los dioses de cada mundo hubieran desaparecido._

_El quería destruir al Dios del mundo muerto, que ahora, era el nexo entre todos los mundos. Al destruirlo con ese arma, mataría a todos y cada uno de ellos._

_De repente, estábamos en una guerra de dos frentes. Una por la conquista de nuestro mundo, y otra por defender a nuestros antiguos enemigos..._

_Si. Supongo que tienes razón. No puedo con mis súbditos si me lo piden con tanto ahínco. Aunque debo decir que fueron Sherbet, Rigatona y Ciel quienes fueron mas propensos a pedirlo..._

_¿Que lo hubiera echo de todas formas?... Callate._

_La cuestión es que nuestra guerra contra Rodiart acabó en relativos buenos términos. El decidió no atacarnos mas, y nosotros avanzamos con nuestra conquista._

_El obtuvo lo que quería, mas no le permitimos acelerar nada. Si el hacía las cosas, sería a lo acordado._

_Aceptó, y no volvimos a saber de el. Aunque espías me informaron que el encontró la forma de irse hacia el nexo, y ahora debe estar trabajando en su proyecto, aunque sin dañar a Ethiw._

_Le habíamos quitado esa posibilidad..._

_Entonces, conquistamos, comenzamos a armar todo... y acabé aquí._

_Solo espero que ahora no haya ningún aborto debido a la guerra..._

_Mis soldados son demasiado leales._

\- En efecto lo son- Apreció el ángel, sorprendido por muchas de las cosas que escuchaba- Al parecer, por lo que me cuentas, el tiempo allí pasa mucho mas lento que aquí. Apenas si pasó un par de días.

\- ¿Tan poco?- Su hermano asintió con gravedad – Esto es... muy desafortunado. Seguramente Ethiw debe seguir temiendo que aparezca algún día y la apuñale en la espalda.

Wodahs no se atrevió a decirle de la obsesión que tenía Dios con el regreso del Diablo... pero eso otro tenía derecho a saberlo.

\- Hermano, Dios estaba planeando algo para tu regreso. Y si llegara a averiguar que has vuelto...

\- Calmate. Respira ondo y cuéntamelo todo ¿Deacuerdo? - Dijo Yosaflame, nueva regente de la zona este del mundo.

Sherbert, su esposo, y padre de su hija, le miraba también sumido en una intensa preocupación.

El demonio que había acudido a ellos tenía dos cuernos, y ambos estaban dañados demasiado como para seguir sanos por mucho tiempo mas.

\- Yo... yo lo seguí... lo seguí al mundo muerto... y yo... no pude... no pude... - El ángel que le miraba avanzó y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

\- Calmate, no puede ser tan malo.

\- No seas idiota cariño, mírale la cara... - Inquirió Yosaflame, exasperada – Hazle un favor al mundo y ve a ver que Froze siga dormida. No querría que despertara llorando.

\- Buu... eres muy mala conmigo – Se quejó infantilmente Sherbert, antes de irse volando con pocas ganas.

\- Decías...

\- Ro.. Rodiart... entró a un mundo de espíritus... el mundo ya estaba muerto... y su Dios también...- El demonio sangraba por sus ojos, estaba muy maltrecho y su ropa estaba rasgada.

\- Deberías ir a que te revisen...- Habló fugazmente Ciel, antes de callar de nuevo.

Lost simplemente lo miraba, asombrado. El relato era demasiado perturbador...

\- Necesito... decirselos a todos... antes de que...

Los señores de el lado este del mundo, se decidieron a partir en busca de sus amigos de toda la vida.

\- Traté de detener... pero era muy fuerte... pero le robé sus libros... y entendí...- Hacía fuerza para hablar, y el dolor cada vez tomaba mas de si. Apenas si podía mantenerse flotando, ya que sus piernas no le daban para mas.

\- En serio, deberías hacerte revisar...- Murmuró Rigatona, preocupada.

\- Nosotras también...- Tarareó Cranber, señalando que ambas estaban demasiado golpeadas para recriminar cualquier cosa – !Vamos todos juntos¡

\- No... no hay tiempo... tienen que saberlo todos...

Desde que Kcalb se hubiera ido, en ese mundo habían pasado ya una decena de años demasiado pacíficos.

Y sin embargo, un sentimiento de combate ya preparaba a la raza demoníaca para lo que fuera una guerra nueva.

Un nuevo peligro para su paz y armonía.

El demonio espía, dolorido, rasgado y sangrante, negandose a ser atendido ante lo que el describía como poco tiempo, habló.

\- Señores... seguí a Rodiart hasta el mundo muerto... y durante mucho tiempo viví allí... y aprendí mucho de como hacer muchas cosas... aquí puse todo...- Y alcanzó un libro hacia adelante.

Yosaflame lo tomó, y antes de que pudiera replicar nada... el sangriento cuerpo del espía cayo hacia atrás, cansado de eludir a la muerte.

Los seis abrieron el libro...

_(...)_

_Día ciento diez:_

_Hoy casi me arrancan la pierna. No puedo creer que fui descubierto._

_El humano ha creado una serie de gusanos de metal que lo unen con toda la tierra muerta, pero le tomará mucho tiempo el hacerlo._

_No se que está buscando, pero creí que mientras se unía a esos gusanos de metal podría asestarle un buen golpe._

_Fallé... soy un inútil._

_Pero no tengo otra alternativa. Moriré intentando..._

_(..)_

_Día trescientos ocho:_

_Mis relatos son cada vez mas cortos, por que en realidad, no creo que nadie interese saber de que me está pasando aquí._

_Además, soy tan distinto de lo que era antes. Ahora, quienes me vieran simplemente quedarían boca abierta con el demonio distinto al cual tendrían adelante._

_Pero hoy si encontré algo interesante. Espero en algún momento sirva a alguien._

_En su morada, el enemigo tiene una biblioteca de proporciones enormes. El señor Kcalb se maravillaría de ver tantos libros._

_Pero cada uno de ellos echos a puño y letra del mismo Rodiart. Tiene planos, números y formas raras que no logro comprender._

_Un libro si logré comprender que dice. Por que sus dibujos no son tan vagos, y su letra muy legible._

_Dice, sin lugar a dudas, que Rodiart se equivocó al venir aquí. El creía que un Dios de un mundo muerto podría ser la clave para sus planes, pero el Dios de aquí ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontró. Era claro, yo también lo vi. Aunque oculto..._

_Por eso lastimaron mi ala izquierda. Me costará horrores mantenerme flotando._

_Me robé esos libros con el afán de estudiarlos mas a fondo, pero en respuesta, Rodiart y sus tentáculos(Mas apropiados que gusanos ahora que lo pienso) De metal comenzaron a buscarme con mas rapidez._

_Creo que simplemente es cuestión de tiempo antes de que me atrapen... y me maten de una forma u otra._

_Solo espero dar con la respuesta a mi pregunta al menos, antes de que eso ocurra._

_(...)_

_Día trescientos cincuenta:_

_En algún momento voy a morir por los tentáculos de Rodiart... están cada vez mas cerca, y yo cada vez mas cansado._

_Pero encontré una forma._

_Por alguna razón,ese ser encapuchado me dio el tiempo que necesitaba para huir y prepararme... pero no le dije lo que quería hacer._

_Aunque no me crean, creo que ese sujeto era el mismísimo señor Kcalb, pero mas viejo... y muy mucho mas poderoso._

_Si tenía razón y le decía que quería hacer, no me hubiera dejado._

_Así que proseguiré mañana. Ya hice los preparativos y dibujé en mi pecho._

_Para mañana a primera hora, seré capaz de abrir un portal a nuestro mundo... pero hay mas problemas de los que creen._

_Allí tienen la forma de abrir portales a otros lados, pero aquí no. Lo cual quiere decir que debo usar un ingrediente fatal para poder pasar al otro lado..._

_Mi cuerpo._

_Por si no tengo forma de decirles antes, si, las heridas fueron echas por el ritual para pasar al otro lado._

_El encapuchado debería de estar ahí para entonces también. No lo dejaría aquí ni por un segundo._

_Fue muy bueno conmigo... a su manera._

_Mañana será mi ultimo día, de seguro... _

_(…)_

_Escribo de nuevo._

_No voy a irme como un demonio que nadie conoce... seguro que extrañarán mi Efingenialidad mucho!_

_Creo que ya saben quien Efinsoy!_

_Creo que... hace mucho que no soy yo. Perdí la Efinpractica..._

_No efinimporta._

_Lo importante es esto..._

De entre los seis, algunos lloraban, otros veían shockeados, y otros se preguntaban que otras cosas llevarían con el.

Quizá por eso nadie reparó en la figura encapuchada, que, a una velocidad pavorosa, dejaba apilados varios libros alrededor del cuerpo antes de desaparecer con la misma velocidad.

Pero fue Yosaflame quien caminó hacia el cuerpo, hizo los libros a un costado, y repasó las ultimas palabras escritas en ese diario roído y destrozado, mientras se sacaba los lentes, dejando que el pelo verde jugara con el metal del objeto al hacerlo...

_Ponganme unos efinlentes geniales si no llego a despertar ¿De acuerdo?_

_Todo lo que pido._

_Hasta la efinproxima!_

-Descansa en paz, Emalf- Susurró la demonio, aunque ya no podía verlo – Te lo ganaste con creces...

Luego se giró hacia sus amigos. Tenían mucho que hacer.

Una nueva guerra se avecinaba.

El señor demonio y el ángel jefe lo presintieron no bien se levantaron de sus sillones.

Era otro gran señor demonio, de un poder incalculable, al frente de la casa.

Al instante, aparecieron frente de la puerta de la cabaña.

Varios meses habían pasado antes de que sintieran alguna perturbación. Y esta era demasiado grande para ignorarla...

Kcalb miró hacia adelante... y como era prometido, vio al encapuchado montando un gigantesco lobo plateado.

\- Tenemos que hablar...- Susurró.

\- No hay nada que hablar...

Se echó la capucha hacia atrás, en sus ojos deseo violento reflejado. Se desabrochó la capa y se arremangó los brazos del saco y camisa. Luego se llevó la mano hacia atrás.

\- Traigo algodón de azucar...

El señor demonio comenzó a caminar hacia su yo mayor, también deseo violento en su rostro- Te escucho.

Ambos sacaron sus garras al aire.

_**Fin del capítulo**_


End file.
